


Poltergeist

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bellatrix wasn't ready to die. Now she doesn't have to.





	Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 9 prompt: ghost story
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/2mwwkWt.jpg)

She hid when it was over. It wasn't a brave thing to do but she'd never claimed to be brave. She was a Slytherin and self-preservation was key. That she was dead didn't really factor into it. She still couldn't believe that she was dead. That overly ripe, ginger hussy took down the greatest witch of their generation. Bellatrix had always hated the Prewetts. She was glad when those annoying twins were taken down. Someone should have taken down the bitch when they took down her brothers.

Bellatrix looked down at her hands, translucent and grey. She saw her dress through her hands and looked at it. She danced and watched the sway of her skirt, at least she was fashionably dressed.

Bella sneered and floated down the corridor toward the Great Hall. Maybe she could find McGonagall and scare her into a heart attack. Or maybe she could snoop in Snape's stuff in the Headmaster's Tower? Surely he left something incriminating, maybe he was shagging a student.

It didn't take her long to get to the Great Hall. She frowned as she looked over the empty seats and listened to the quiet. Where was everyone? Was it summer? Had she hidden for longer than she'd thought? She heard a cackle that she recognised as Peeves and spun mid-air, eyes flashing with maniacal glee. This could be fun.


End file.
